<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destined Together by two_sidedcoin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606073">Destined Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_sidedcoin/pseuds/two_sidedcoin'>two_sidedcoin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in Camelot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_sidedcoin/pseuds/two_sidedcoin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic reveal between Arthur and Merlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in Camelot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destined Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"merlin, i don't think you quite understand" arthur shouted. </p><p>"magic goes against everything i've ever stood for: it's wrong, and it's unnatural, and it's disgusting." his voice cracked; with disgust and agony burned into his face, suffocating under smouldering pain; how could merlin have betrayed him in this way despite everything they'd been through? it didn't feel right. </p><p>his face suddenly steeling, he stared at the smoke still swirling in perfect circles from merlin's display. </p><p>the smoke pulsated, merlin's heart beating in time; stills of dragons encased in iron manacles, images of books of magic, scenes of them meeting. arthur couldn't help himself, he had to look a little closer. fire erupted in front of him, with uncontrollable obedience, memories dancing temptingly in front of him: the time when they met, the times they saved each other's lives, the times they shared laughter, the times where they made fun of each other, everything was there. flames beating, like merlin's pulse, the one he had heard so many times before.</p><p>"arthur, please listen to me for one second" merlin whispered, his voice strangled and ash darkening his mind.</p><p>"arthur, i have magic. and i use it only for you." tears dripped off his face, falling with a steady  and sizzling into the heat of the flames.</p><p>"magic can be a force for good. magic fell into the wrong hands before, and now i have it. please listen to me. magic is what you make it" pain warped his voice, heavy with emotion. </p><p>arthur exploded, "magic took my sister from me, merlin. magic took my father into the depths of so much pain, magic ruins everything it touches, and now magic has ruined us, and I don't think you quite understand the implications of that, do you?". each word came as blow to merlin, each word being delivered with an increasing amount of rage and venom, each word spitting at his thoughts of their happiness together. </p><p>"i do understand, i do. it doesn't have to finish us; i need you. you don't know it yet but our destinies are entwined, no matter how hard you fight it, and arthur, i don't want to fight it anymore. together, we complete each other. i need you." fire lapped at merlin's feet, awaiting his instruction. merlin couldn't help but to look at arthur. </p><p>he looked. at the man who he'd once called a clotpole, the one he called a royal ass, the one that he loved so much. he looked at his piercing blue eyes, the ones that usually twinkled with excitement. he looked at the scar running across his eyebrow, from a slightly unsuccessful hunt in which they spoke for hours and hours. he looked at his perfect lips, the ones he always stopped his eyes from straying to. </p><p>this time he just let it happen. it felt so natural to lean forward and to kiss him. arthur froze, confusion and fear paralysing him. merlin stumbled backwards, self-disgust and anger with his recklessness written across his face. how could he have been so stupid? </p><p>then arthur pulled him into a kiss. waves of golden warmth crept in, dampening the raging blaze that had been burning his mind. they fit so perfectly together, two pieces of a puzzle, two notes in a perfect harmony, two sides of the same coin. suddenly merlin knew what their destinies being fulfilled really meant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>